los ultimos momentos de James y Lily Potter
by Denuu
Summary: se trata de como fueron los ultimos momentos de este matrimonio antes de morir


Esa tarde era oscura y sombría y no porque fuera halloween. Un clima de diversión reinaba en la atmósfera inocente, con esas personas, ignorantes de lo que estaba por suceder. Los tres en la alfombra, Harry en el medio se divertían, pensando que ese seria un día cualquiera: pero no era así. Dentro de poco tiempo estaría por suceder uno de los acontecimientos de la historia mágica más importantes. Y todo gracias a ellos. Lily, hermosa con su pelirroja melena, vigilaba a Harry quien intentaba atrapar el humo. James miraba la escena complacido y divertido, porque, a pesar del sufrimiento de estar encerrados en esa casa, estaba con las personas que mas quería: Lily y Harry. En ese momento lily agarro a Harry para llevarlo a la cuna… al levantarlo sin querer ella le rozo la mano a su marido, y se sonrieron, pero lo que ninguno imaginaba era que esa seria la ultima vez que ellos se tocaran…_vivos._

Sus varitas estaban arriba, ya que, escondidos, como estaban, no había peligro alguno.

Que equivocados estaban…

Fue esa noche después de sus carcajadas, esa noche, que estaba todo en calma cuando se escucho un ruido…un ruido amenazador…un ruido que helo la sangre de todos. Alguien abrió la puerta…

…Los habían descubierto.

Lo vieron, pálido y terrible en el hall, amenazándolos con una sonrisa cruel y su varita…esa maldita varita.

James, intentando proteger a su familia, dándose cuenta que no había salida grito:

-Lily, agarra a Harry y vete, es el ve, corre, yo lo detendré- esas palabras sonaron estupidas para James ya que No podía detener al mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, y menos, mucho menos sin su varita.

Mientras el malvado voldemort se acercaba amenazante, hacia el, james pudo visualizar a su amada esposa y a su queridísimo hijo llendo escaleras arriba.

-Avada kedabra- escucho murmurar a voldemort, vio un destello en sus ojos rojos, la ultima imagen de Harry y Lily y…_nada mas._

En el piso de arriba Lily Potter lanzo un grito de agonía, intentando negar lo obvio: J_ames estaba muerto._ Escucho alguien que dejaba atrás las escaleras, no había tiempo de buscar la varita: _era demasiado tarde_.

El, con expresión vacía, abrió la puerta de golpe. Lily trato de proteger lo único valioso que le quedaba ya en la vida…_Harry…_

- Harry no, Harry no, por favor, no a el- suplico lily con desesperación

-apártate, estupida niña, apártate de mi camino- una parte del cerebro de lily indico que algo raro pasaba,¿porque voldemort no intentaba matarla a ella? el quería a su hijo, pero ella no permitiría que su hijo muriese, no, no enfrente suyo…

-no a Harry, por favor, máteme a mi en vez de a el- intento razonar.

-te lo advierto por última vez- dijo con voz dura y fría como el hielo.

-HARRY NO!!!Por favor tenga piedad, TENGA PIEDAD a Harry no, a Harry no!! Haré lo que sea- Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras…

-apártate, apártate niña estupida,-pero no, Lily no lo haría, no dejaría que ese monstruo matara a su hijo.

Voldemort apunto a lily con la varita, y ella, sin saber cual era el propósito de Voldemort al darle una oportunidad a ella de sobrevivir, sin saber quien los había traicionado, sin saber que pasaría con su hijo, Harry Potter, hizo un ultimo hechizo y murió.

A dos metros de la escena un bebe lloró.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió, gracias al hechizo que hizo su madre antes de morir, fue a su antiguo hogar, la casa de los Potter la cual no había estado desde que sus padres fueran asesinados, por la traición de Petter Petrigrew… hacia ya 18 años.

Harry vio la casa abandonada media en ruinas y al lado un cartel que decía…

"_en este lugar la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981,_

_Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida._

_Su hijo, Harry Potter es el único mago _q_ue ha _

_Sobrevivido_ al _maleficio asesino._

Esta casa, invisible para los muggles,

Permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter

Y como recordatorio de una violencia

_Que mato una familia."_

Después de ver eso Harry se fue caminando, lejos con dos personas que, aunque no fueran sus padres lo seguirían hasta la muerte.


End file.
